


Solavellan word stuff

by Catsielxo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsielxo/pseuds/Catsielxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some Lavellan stuff that pops into my head. Little poems here and there, hopefully they aren't too bad, but enjoy all the same!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavellan #1

Blue eyes as deep as the precious stones she searched the shore for. 

"Ar lath ma, ma vhenan" 

Words fell from his lips the same way her satin dress slipped smoothly off her hips and onto the cold floor. 

Love, caution, happiness not felt since before the old times. The times before he had to hide. Times when he used his name freely and held no secrets when looking into his lovers eyes. 

Pain, determination, such a deep sadness she'd never know of when he looked at her and saw what he must do. What he had done to her indomitable spirit. He could be selfish no more. He must fix what he had done. And he would not bring her to bear what he did. He would let her go while he still could. While he still had a chance. He would let her go before the glow of her eyes when he told her he loved her became the only light he ever saw. He would let her go before he let himself consume too much of her. He had to. The sake of his world rested on his shoulders, not hers, after all.


	2. Solavellan draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little convo that popped into my head at 11:54pm! feel free to determine the situation into any you please, put your own OC into it, heck put yourself into it, you do you :D but if you do rewrite, please give credit where it's due!

"You see her hurt and you want to fix it, but you don't know why she's hurting and you don't want to ask and make her hurt worse." Cole answered Solas's thoughts "It's an old hurt, like yours, but different, she plays old melodies in her head to ease the pain but it doesn't work, she knows your plan just as well as I do, but she thinks nothing she could say could keep you from doing what you think is right." Cole whispered, Solas's eyes widening at the words the boy spoke, "She wants to help, she knows what you do will hurt many people, but she knows how you feel, to have no one left, let her help, maybe that will help the hurt inside, maybe that will help both of you." Cole finished and vanished to help a passing soldier lay down. Solas thought on what Cole said and debated talking about it with her. He loved her and though there was much he thought she didn't know of him he thought he knew everything about her. He was curious and suddenly wary. He watched her talking to Scout Harding about the area they were in. He watched the way her vallasin moved with her smile and the bow of her head. She was gorgeous and made him forget what he planned on doing for awhile. Should he talk to her about it? Should he wait and see if she mentions it? Whatever he would decide it must be soon. Corypheous would not wait for his personal affairs to be dealt with.


	3. I honestly don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, I have no idea what this is, it was just kinda a brain vomit thing and it happened so I'm putting it on here cause I mean Misha Collins would do it and that's probably my reasoning for alot of my life choices so why not, here you go!

He loved her because the only part anyone else got to see of her was the part that didn't need anyone. The part that didn't need help reaching the tea off of the top shelf. And he loved the part of her that sometimes couldn't fall asleep without him singing her the lullaby his mother once sang to him long ago in a language she didn't understand. The part that loved to sit on her balcony and give names to all the stars and wish on a shooting star. The part that sat and watched him tell stories with his paintbrush. The part that yearned for peace. For the safety she felt in his arms. And he went his whole life being just like her. Alone. Wandering the world without a purpose. Not needing anyone but wanting someone so much. All he could hear was the dull drone of his heartbeat reminding him of his loneliness. But the day he saw her. The day she changed everything. His heart no longer beat a sad tune. It raced and flowed with such a beautiful melody it made the spirits gasp in awe. His heart made sounds more beautiful than any choir could ever hope to make. His smile glowed so bright she feared he could possibly replace the sun. And she basked in it. In the crippling fear that is giving all of you to someone. But she trusted him. And he her. And that's all she needed to give herself to him. Every ounce of her being belonged to him. And she'd never stop needing him. She'd never stop loving the man who only let go of the weight on his shoulders when she'd rest her head against his chest.


End file.
